


Annoying

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love?, Mentions of Momo and Jeongyeon and Nayeon, Slice of Life, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Jihyo finds Minatozaki Sana to be highly annoying.





	Annoying

  
Jihyo arrived early to class as she usually did, placing her book bag down on her desk and taking out the essentials she'd be needing for the first lesson. Class wasn't set to start for another forty minutes so she took the time to study the next math chapter. She prided herself for always being prepared and as class president she had to be ready to help any of her other classmates if help was needed. However; in the months spent together she had yet to be asked for any assistance, though she knew certainly that they required it.

Slowly her classmates began to trickle in, tiredly rubbing their eyes and chatting with their friends. The volume was tolerable for the mean time but it was only a matter of time before it increased to a volume that would surely be an annoyance.

Jihyo took advantage of her last moments of peace, quickly reading as much as she could before the high pitched squeals of one overly excited girl entered the classroom.

Minatozaki Sana.

From the first day of meeting Minatozaki Sana, she had been a nuisance. A girl who lacked brain, balance, and volume control. She was intolerable and her dyed blonde hair made her a cliché that made Jihyo gag. She had no sight of personal space and was overtly too nice to be trustful. She was also beautiful, unfortunately, and was beyond popular throughout the school. Her arrival at school resembled that of a red carpet, with students quickly crowding around her, inquiring about her morning.

And Jihyo was stuck having to listen to it all.

She'd be more understanding if Minatozaki Sana was a trainee or idol but she was nothing more then a regular teenage girl with a pretty face.

She was thankful that she sat the farthest away from her and she could have some peace. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the crowd that usually circled around Minatozaki Sana's desk.

Thankfully Minatozaki Sana always arrived just minutes from the start of class and the teacher arrived not long after her.

Jihyo paid rapt attention to the lessons, taking notes, and asking questions as she usually did. The class flew past rapidly and before she knew it, it was time for History.

"We'll be doing a project for this unit." Their teacher announced, making the class room groan and Jihyo straighten up. "I want you to pick an important event and explain to me why it was important." She continued to explain the assignment and Jihyo hastily wrote word for word down on her notebook. "You'll be working in pairs."

Jihyo froze at her words, pairs were never a good sign. Typically, Jihyo would be stuck with all the work while her partner reaped the credit. It was annoying. She sighed tiredly and stopped writing, waiting for her to explain further. If she allowed the students to chose their partners, Jihyo would end up with whatever student hadn't been picked or whose friends had paired off together. Minatozaki Sana would have no problem finding a partner in that circumstance.

"I'll be assigning you partners."

The class groaned once again and this time Jihyo followed. There was no way she'd be paired with anyone decent, it just wasn't her luck.

"We'll start with our class president." She gestured over to Jihyo, "Lets see." She scanned her student seat sheet. "You'll be working with Minatozaki Sana."

Jihyo felt like yelling, out of all the students of course she'd be paired off with her. She balled her fists and nodded stiffly. There was no use trying to argue, she didn't want the headache of explaining why she didn't want to work with Minatozaki Sana.

The teacher continued reading off the pairs and Jihyo took the chance to glance to the back of the classroom where Minatozaki Sana sat. She was stunned to see her glancing back at her with a wide grin. Jihyo turned away as Minatozaki Sana waved at her.

"Hey partner!" Sana squealed as she approached Jihyo's desk, making her flinch as she took out her lunch. "When should we meet up to work on this?"

"That will be unnecessary." Jihyo coldly said, removing the lid to her lunch box, "I have no problems doing this on my own, in fact I believe I can manage to finish it in just a few days. There will be no need for us to meet up."

"Oh, um," Sana mumbled, "I kinda think we're supposed to work on this together?"

"Don't worry, your name will be on the work. It's nothing I haven't done before." Jihyo responded, wishing she'd let her eat her lunch in peace.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Jihyo looked at her in surprise, lifting an eyebrow.

"I said no." Sana said firmly, her face frowning, "I have a feeling you don't like me and I can't for the life of me figure out why. So we're going to work on this project together and I'm going to get you to like me back." Jihyo gaped at her, "So, we'll meet at the library after school. I'll be waiting." Sana nodded and turned on her heel and left.

Jihyo was still trying to wrap her head around, "I'm going to get you to like me back", that she didn't have a chance to finish her lunch before the next class began.

On another matter, had her feelings been that transparent?

She pondered on all these things as class went on and school ended. She contemplated just leaving and not listening to Minatozaki Sana. Who was she to order her around anyway?

Her annoyance led her to the front of school where she was stopped by Hirai Momo and Yoo Jeongyeon, Sanas best friends.

"Sana thought you might try to leave." Jeongyeon explained, annoying Jihyo further.

Jihyo grudgingly turned back around and made her way to the library. She had no patience to deal with Yoo Jeongyeon today.

She found Sana sitting alone with various books spewed open and much to her surprise modeling a pair of specs.

"Aren't the glasses a bit much?" Jihyo said, taking a seat across from her and removing her history textbook out of her bag.

"Huh?" Sana looked up, confused.

Jihyo sighed, "This may come as a bit of a surprise but glasses do not make one smart." She mumbled, flipping through her textbook.

"Oh," Sana chuckled, "My contact ripped, actually. These are prescribed."

"Oh." Jihyo blushed, embarrassed.

Sana smiled and looked back down to her textbook, "Thanks for not bailing. I'm glad we can work together."

"I did bail." Jihyo informed her matter of factly, "You're lackeys prevented me from leaving."

"Oh." Sana lowered her head, "I see."

"Listen, if you insist on working on this project together let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge. I've never received a grade lower then an A and I don't plan on changing that. So if we're going to work together you'll be working along with my rules. I'll give you the easiest of tasks while I do all initial research as well as writing. Can you work PowerPoint?" Sana nodded, "Good. Then your task will be putting together the PowerPoint with my research. Got it?"

"But..." Sana frowned, "I think I should help with more."

Jihyo sighed, rubbing her temples, "Why are you such an annoyance."

She sat up, wide eyed as she realized she had muttered the words out loud.

Sanas eyes could burn a hole through her with how intensely she glared over at her. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" She began packing her things quickly and Jihyo sat silently watching, frozen.

"We'll do it your way then." Sana muttered before she stormed away.

Jihyo slammed her book shut and slumped over the table once she was out of sight.

She hadn't meant to say those words out loud and no matter how annoying she thought Sana was, it was mean to have said it out loud. She regretted it so much and she didn't know what to do.

The obvious was apologize but the next day as she waited for Sana to arrive as she usually did, she couldn't find the courage. And at lunch, Sana was dragged out by her friends before Jihyo could muster up the courage. The next day was no different and Jihyo grew more annoyed at the situation. She hated Minatozaki Sana, there was no reason for her to be so plagued with guilt over what she had said. But for some reason she couldn't delete the image of Sanas hurt filled glare.

When she found herself having reread a sentence three times is when she admitted defeat.

She texted Hirai Momo for Sana's address and was glad Momo didn't ask for an explanation like Jeongyeon might have— Hirai Momo was always a lot more likeable then her companion. So with Sana's address, she slipped into her shoes and walked the two blocks that separated their homes. The lights inside the house gave her a hint that the family inside was still awake so she approached the door, determined to apologize.

She brought her fist up to rap three times on the wooden door.

The door opened to a woman who looked too young to be Sana's mother but as far as Jihyo knew, Sana was an only child.

"Hello, Mrs. Minatozaki?" Jihyo bowed politely.

"Hello, are you a friend of Sana's?" She smiled warmly. It reminded her of Sana.

"Oh, um, I'm just a classmate." Jihyo awkwardly responded, "I'm here about an assignment."

Mrs. Minatozaki nodded, "Come in, she's up in her room studying."

"Thank you." Jihyo politely responded, entering the home and sliding out of her shoes.

"She's just up there, two doors to the right." Mrs. Minatozaki gestured towards the stairs.

"Thank you." Jihyo bowed again before walking toward the stairs. For some reason Jihyo's hands felt sweaty as she ascended the staircase. She quickly wiped her hands on her jeans and tried reassuring herself that there was no reason for her to be nervous.

She found the door quickly and sighed heavily to calm herself before knocking softly on the door.

"Come in," Came Sana's voice, much softer then Jihyo had ever heard it before.

She was surprised as she walked in to see Sana seated on the floor, surrounded by textbooks and her glasses perched at the end of her nose. It was hard for Jihyo to admit but she was just a tad bit attracted by the sight.

She cleared her throat awkwardly to catch her attention and Sana's eye's snapped up, Jihyo tried not to flinch at the coldness in her stare as she realized who was in her room.

"What are you doing here?" She coldly muttered as she turned her gaze back down to her math book. Jihyo walked forward awkwardly and sat across from her, the small coffee table the only thing separating them.

"I've come to apologize." She muttered, her eye's looking at anything but Sana.

"Did you?" Sana scoffed, "It doesn't sound like you actually mean that."

Jihyo grit her teeth, "Look, apologizing isn't something I'm good at."

"Why?" Sana placed her pencil down and folded her arms so she could lean forward with a concentrated stare.

"Because...." Jihyo sputtered, "I'm just not."

"Hmm." Sana shook her head, "Is it perhaps because you think you're never wrong? Sounds like having a superiority complex is your problem."

"I do not have a superiority complex." Jihyo glared at her, "I'm not good at apologizing because I've never had anyone to apologize to. If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have any friends."

"Why don't you have any friends?" Sana pressed.

Jihyo glared at her and shook her head, she had no idea why she was even bothering entertaining Sana with this conversation. She had come to simply apologize not work out Jihyo's social problems. "I'm leaving." She said boredly.

"If you walk out the door, I won't accept your apology." Sana threatened. "And I'll never talk to you again."

Jihyo wasn't sure why she froze in the middle of the room, just like she wasn't sure why the annoying Minatozaki Sana had been plaguing her the past couple of days or why the thought of Minatozaki Sana never speaking to her bothered her.

With heavy feet she turned back and sat roughly back down on the floor with a glare at the blonde girl.

"You want to know why I don't have friends?" Jihyo's voice was hard as she leaned forward, "I'll tell you. When I was in fourth grade I got casted by a talent agency. I was so happy I couldn't wait to tell all my friends at school. Yeah, I had friends once. Friends that I see surround you every single day." Jihyo spat bitterly, "I was once a popular girl. Until I came to school the next day after I got casted. Everyone was excited at first and it was great. But then slowly I became ostracized. I began finding my books ripped and torn, I was pushed and shoved in the hallways, and I was verbally harassed. I found out later that my best friends Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon had started it all. They had turned everyone against me. For a year I was their rag doll. Until I quite the agency. It wasn't until then did my torment stop. By then I had lost all my friends and I learned that friends, would only hurt you. That's why I don't have any friends. And that's why I am here. Because I couldn't stand the thought that I was anything like them." Jihyo whispered bitterly.

She looked up for half a second to see Sana staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"So I mean it when I say that I am sorry." Jihyo stood, "I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before she walked out the room quickly.

She paused outside the door to compose herself before she descended the stairs and bid Mrs. Minatozaki goodnight.

"Why did you tell Minatozaki Sana everything." Jihyo muttered to herself as she sluggishly walked home, brushing away the few small tears that had accumulated in her eye's as she recalled the memories. She had long moved past the stage of being hurt by the events that had happened but retelling her childhood pain to her enemy in a state of anger had awoken a few of her locked up emotions.

Minatozaki Sana, had proven yet again, what an annoyance she was.

The next day Jihyo didn't look once as the students entered the classroom, reading through her history book and collecting necessary information on the project she'd yet to begin because of her small lapse of human emotion. She ignored the voices as they called out for Minatozaki Sana and ignored the heavy feeling of someone's eyes on her. She needed to return to her state of uncaring and focus on her studies.

As lunch came she continued her same routine, eating her lunch by herself at her desk.

"Sanaaa." She vaguely heard Yoo Jeongyeon whining. "Sana, why aren't you talking to meee?"

Jihyo tried her best to ignore her whines and continued eating her lunch. Unfortunately, her whining continued on. Jihyo sighed with annoyance and packed up her food, it was a rather nice day and the lonely roof top sounded just nice right about now.

When she was finally alone, she wondered why she hadn't gone up to the roof to eat alone sooner. The air was nice and helped soothed her stress. And she didn't have to listen to her annoying classmates.

"May I join you?"

She looked up to see Sana standing above her and Jihyo frowned, "Go away."

Sana smiled and shook her head, "I think I'll just sit right here."

Much to Jihyo's annoyance, she took a seat right beside her.

"I'm sorry for not understanding you." Sana muttered, her eye's gazing across the empty roof. "You have every right to be cautious of people."

Jihyo remained silent.

"But just because they were jerks to you, doesn't mean you have permission to judge me. I'm nothing like them." She continued. "You'd know that if you gave me a chance."

Jihyo nodded, "I must admit you are right about that. I'm sorry for being so rude."

"Apology accepted." Sana smiled brightly.

Jihyo had to look away, her cheeks warming, "Thanks."

"So now that we're made up, see you in the library to work on the project?" Sana said with a small hopeful smile.

Jihyo nodded, "See you there."

Sana was surprisingly smarter then she look d and had even prepared an abundance of research. They managed to put together a well researched paper and PowerPoint presentation up to par with Jihyo's standards, two days before it was due. Within that time, Sana joined Jihyo up on the roof for lunch everyday and Jihyo managed to find Minatozaki Sana less and less annoying by each day. In fact, Jihyo found herself enjoying her company, a fact that she tried not to ponder on for too long when she caught herself thinking about Minatozaki Sana.

"Hey partner!" Jihyo jumped as Sana's arm wrapped around her, "Ready for our presentation today?"

Jihyo nodded, surprised to see Sana in school to early. "You're here early."

Sana nodded, "I was thinking that we should go over the presentation together one last time."

Jihyo smiled, "Smart thinking."

Their presentation went off without a hitch and Jihyo was embarrassed as they finished and Sana held up a hand for a high-five. Jihyo awkwardly reciprocated it and sat down on her seat with a blush. It wasn't until lunch began that she realized that Sana wouldn't have any reason to hang around with her anymore. And for some reason it made her a little sad.

She sat frozen on her seat as she pondered if she should head up to the roof and if Sana would join.

She got her answer shortly after.

"Hey, we heading up to the roof?" Sana asked as she skipped up to her desk.

"Oh." Jihyo stared at her wide-eyed, "You don't have to eat with me anymore. Our project is over."

She wasn't sure why she had brought it up when she desperately wanted Sana to eat with her.

Sana giggled, "Stop being silly. Friends eat lunch together. C'mon." She pulled her arm playfully.

Jihyo ignored the way her heart raced as Sana held her arm as they walked.

Sana usually babbled about Momo or her favorite drama while they ate and Jihyo always ate silently listening. In the beginning she complained about having to hear her talk so much but now she listened attentively, laughing whenever Sana would get over excited about something and her Korean faltered as she spoke rapidly. Jihyo called it squirrel gibberish.

Sana turned out to not be such an annoyance after all.


End file.
